Prove It
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: "Imagine darvey telling Mike they're finally together but Mike thinks they're trying to prank him"


A one-shot based on the tweet - "Imagine Darvey telling Mike they're finally together but Mike thinks they're trying to prank him"

Shout-out to Laura for the brilliant idea and for letting me attempt to put a story to it!

* * *

**Prove It**

They had managed to keep their relationship a secret from their co-workers for nearly two weeks now and with each passing day it was getting harder to pretend they weren't in love. In love, if you would have asked her a year ago where she saw her relationship with Harvey going, the word love would not have been included in her answer. Then, he showed up at her door with his guard down and everything changed. It had been nearly two weeks of spending the night together. Two weeks of dinner dates and strolls through the park. Two weeks of pure romantic bliss.

She initially thought keeping things to themselves at the office would be difficult, but then Faye Richardson came to town and made it clear that office relationships were frowned up and it suddenly seemed a little bit easier. Maybe easier wasn't the right word, she still found herself struggling to resist fixing his tie and running her fingers through his hair, but it was necessary if they wanted to stay out of trouble and keep their jobs.

In her opinion, they'd done a pretty good job of maintaining the secrecy of their relationship status. None of their peers seemed to notice a shift in the dynamic between them. Well, none of their co-workers except for Louis, who unfortunately interrupted an after-hours rendezvous in Harvey's office on their first day back to the office after getting together. It was the first and only time they hooked up at the office and after getting over his initial shock, Louis became a critical ally in helping keep their relationship under wraps.

She was pretty proud of them for being able to keep to themselves for so long, but she was starting to get anxious. Yes, she loved the little bubble they found themselves in, but going public with their relationship made it real; a fact that both terrified and thrilled her. They discussed sharing the news with their coworkers and decided with Faye still in town they didn't need the entire office to know just yet. Still intent on sharing the news, they settled on telling Mike, who was in town for a few weeks on a case.

She heads to Harvey's office, where she is supposed to be meeting both him and Mike for lunch but finds it empty. Her phone buzzes and she opens it out to find a text from Harvey.

_We're still in court. Looks like we are going to have to push lunch. We can tell him later? – H_

She types back and agrees to telling Mike another time before heading back to her office to get some work done. She figured if she skipped out on lunch, she could head home a bit earlier than normal to get ready for the office party Louis was throwing for the firm that night. The idea of a formal office party struck her as odd initially, but when Louis explained he wanted the members of the firm to feel like they could still be at home, even with Faye looming around, she couldn't help but agree that it was a great idea.

.

.

"Well, don't you look beautiful" Harvey presses a kiss to her cheek as her greets her at the door.

"You ready to go?" he adds, taking a moment to appreciate her long black gown that cinched at the waist and was teasing him by being open backed.

"Let me just grab a jacket" she smiles and excuses herself to find a coat.

"Ready!" she calls as she wanders back into the hall, jacket draped over her shoulders.

He places a hand around her waist and pulls her a step closer to him, bringing her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" she whispers, palms pressed against his chest.

"Just because I can" he smiles and leads her out the door towards the elevator.

"You ready to tell the pup?" she grins up at him as they ride the elevator down to the lobby.

"I'm ready to get telling the pup over with" he replies.

.

.

Ray stops and picks up Louis and Shelia on the way to the venue, a suggestion made by Louis so Harvey and Donna could arrive and leave together without raising any red flags. By the time they finally arrive at the venue across town, Donna and Louis had successfully planned a double date he knew there was no way of getting out of but was already dreading.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. The dance floor was packed with employees who were dancing to music from the band set up on the far side of the room and the bar was packed. The group heads to the bar and Harvey orders a round of drinks for the four of them before they disperse and begin to mingle. He watches as she works the room, stopping to chat with fellow partners and mingle with some of the new associates. He finds himself leaning against the bar, mesmerized by how charismatic she was when Mike's voice snaps him back to reality.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Mike teases as he follows his former mentors gaze towards the red head across the room.

"I wasn't-"

"Save it, we both know what you were staring at" Mike laughs and flags down the bar tender, "It's alright, we all know you're secretly in love with her, nothing to be ashamed of" he jokes.

Harvey knows Mike's just teasing him, he'd been teasing him about his feelings for Donna for years, but the kid had no idea how true his words were. He and Donna had decided that tonight they were going to finally tell Mike about their relationship, and he figures this is just as good of a segway as any. He catches Donna's eye and waves her over, gesturing to Mike and she nods in understanding, excusing herself from her current conversation and making her way over to them.

"About that… Mike there's something I need to tell you" Harvey begins, watching as Donna neared.

"Donna, we were just talking about you" Mike greets her with a small peck on the cheek "You look beautiful."

"All good things I hope?" she smirks turning to Harvey to see if he'd told Mike yet.

"Has Harvey ever been able to say a bad thing about you" Mike winks and tries to keep himself from laughing at his own joke.

"Mike, listen there's something we wanted to tell you" Harvey tries again in a more serious tone. Mike stifles his giggle and gives Harvey his full attention watching as his friends exchange a subtle glance and Harvey continues.

"Donna and I, we're together now."

"Ya, right" Mike bursts out in a grin, breaking the previously serious moment, "Good one guys" he pats Harvey on the shoulder with a chuckle and goes to walk away.

"He's not joking" Donna steps in, letting her arm linger on Harvey's forearm as Mike turns back towards his friends.

"You two…" he looks from Donna to Harvey, "are together?"

"Yes" they answer in unison.

"Prove it"

"What is this fifth grade? I'm not going to prove anything to you" Harvey snaps.

"If you two are really together then it shouldn't be a problem for you to kiss Donna and prove it" Mike states matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

"We thought you'd be excited about this" Harvey sighs.

"I would be over the moon if I thought you two were even being the slightest bit serious"

"Why would we joke about something like this?" Harvey challenges, letting Donna stand back and watch the heated exchange between him and Mike.

"Common Harvey, you expect me to believe that after all these years you just suddenly became someone who is in touch with their feelings? You're telling me you're in love with Donna?"

"Yes"

"Donna Paulsen?"

"Oh, for god's sake" Harvey mumbles before his hands cup Donna's cheeks and his lips go crashing into hers.

Catching her off guard she mumbles a silent "oh" before letting herself sink into the kiss. It soft at first, Harvey's lips tentatively ghosting over Donna's, proving his point. He didn't mean to catch her in such a public display of affection when they'd agreed to only tell Mike, but he let Mike get under his skin and he snapped. He couldn't handle Mike thinking he wasn't crazy about Donna for a second longer and so when he feels her kiss him back, he doesn't hold back.

It's her turn to catch him off guard when she deepens the kiss and brings a hand up through his hair. His hands drop to her waist and pull her closer to him as they stand in an embrace far too intimate for a firm event, blissfully unaware that there is anyone else in the room. Donna is the one to break the kiss first, taking a small step back when she realizes Mike is staring at them with his jaw practically on the floor.

"Holy shit" he mumbles, "How long?"

"A few weeks" they both answer at the same time, which causes the exchange a knowing glance and a small smile.

"I can't believe I thought you were kidding! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mike exclaims, patting Harvey on the shoulder as he pulls Donna in for a hug.

"Thanks Mike" Donna grins at the overly excited man in front of her.

"This is huge I can't wait to tell Rachel! Rachel doesn't already know, does she?" he looks to Donna.

"No, she doesn't" Donna answers.

"Sweeeet, I get to be the one to tell her she was right."

"She was right?"

"She always said you two would figure it out one day" he explains fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Um Mike, if you don't mind keeping this between you and Rachel, we wanted to keep this low key for a little while" Harvey adds before Mike gets a chance to dial Rachel.

"Uh, that might be a little harder than you think" Mike says, looking around at the people staring at the three of them and whispering amongst themselves.

.

.

"They must be together right? I mean you don't just kiss someone out of the blue like that" Katrina whispers to Samantha after Samantha pointed out the name partner kissing the COO near the bar.

"Oh they're at least hooking up" Samantha whispers back.

"What are you ladies whispering about?" Louis comes up behind them with a grin.

"Harvey and Donna, they must be together, right?" Katrina fills him in on the latest gossip and all the colour drains from his face.

"What would make you say that?" Louis stutters.

"Well for starters we just saw them kissing" Samantha says as if its obvious.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Louis mutters.

.

.

Across the bar near the band Alex is listening to Gretchen drone on about the damn cutest thing her grandson did last week. She's mid story when he cuts her off, "What the-"

Gretchen turns and follows his gaze towards the bar where she spots red in the arms of Mr. Specter.

"It's about damn time!" she exclaims.

.

.

Harvey gets pulled away by a client almost immediately after Mike leaves to call Rachel, leaving Donna on her own to be the subject of various stares and whispers. She grabs a glass of wine from the bar and doing her best to avoid the whispered onlookers finds a table near the dance floor to stand at.

"Dance with me" he comes up behind her once she's standing alone near the dance floor and whispers in her ear, extending his hand for her to take.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. People will talk" she whispers back.

"Look around Donna, they're already talking. We might as well give them something to talk about" he smirks, taking her hand and leading her on to the dance floor.

Taking her in his arms he begins to move them to the music, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as his hands find their place on her hips.

"I'm sorry I kissed you back there" he apologizes.

"Are you really?" she lifts her head to send him a pointed look.

"Not even a little bit" he grins, beaming with self pride.

"Would you be mad, if I did it again?" he asks, eyes suddenly overcome with a combination of lust and adoration and she can't help but shake her head with a smirk at his asking permission.

"I think you better" she answers, kissing him before he has a chance to say anything else.


End file.
